Crazy Things I do For Love
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: She will do anything to impress her boss. But when the big boss interfere confusion will rise. Will love triangle arise or is it going to be the cycle of I love her, She loves you and you love some other. A light office romance.
1. First Encounter

"You're the apple of my eye, my darling dear. Will you Hyuuga Hinata marry me?"

"Yes my love I will!" her eyes shines as she looks on the big rock that was place in the top of a white gold ring that Naruto was holding. She is surrounded by beautiful flowers in all colors. Some smoke effects to make the atmosphere more romantic. And in front of her the man of her dreams proposing.

Then all of a sudden, the annoying sound of an alarm clock starts ringing repeatedly.

*kriiinnng kriiiinnng*

And yes it was just a dream, a dream that she don't want to wake up from.

"Hinata! Hinata!" that familiar voice that keeps on shouting is also adding up to her annoyance.

"Yes cuz' I'm already awake." She shouted back so that Neji will stop yelling.

She went straight to the bathroom, take a shower and prepare herself because yes it is another day of work. She is always excited to go to the office because first she loves her job and second the most important thing is she loves her boss. The only thing she hates about the office aside from the tons of work given to her is how she witness the sweetness and flirting of her boss and the beautiful secretary Haruno Sakura. She knows they're dating. She hates it but still she never gives up.

"I will wait for my time to be in his arms and I will never stop hoping unless they get married"

This is her favorite chant. Every morning, she will say this in front her huge mirror while fixing herself and making sure she looks presentable.

She works in a corporation that produces food and beverages. She is part of the research and development department, where her job is to search and provide new products that the company can sell. It's a tough job actually, trial and errors. It's mostly failure on her part because most of the subject that she presents is being rejected by the big boss or the board of members. One time she got a memo from the vice president that if she will fail again they will have to transfer her to another department. But she well knows that it will be a demotion. Because she spent too much budget on research that always fails.

But her boss Uzumaki Naruto never doubted her. He always encourages her to try. Maybe this is why she is head over heels in love with the guy. He is nice to her even if the world is not. But that's his nature, a caring, fun and sweet guy. She knows that she must not mistake these characteristics to a whole different level. She must maintain professionalism between her and him.

It's already 7:30 and she needs to hurry because her cousin Neji will be furious if she takes forever to come down. Neji always drop her off to the office before he goes to the school where he teaches.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I need to fix myself and be presentable because today the new vice president will arrive. He used to manage the company based abroad. And he is the younger brother of the president. And Naruto said that there is a big chance that he might swing by our department."

"How young is he?" he asked while he keeps his eyes on the road.

"From what I heard, he's just my age."

"Really? I bet he used his brother's status to get the position."

"Neji!" She hissed.

"What?"

"Let us not be judged mental. We are not that kind of people, and besides you're a teacher. You are supposed to be teaching good manners." She said teasingly.

"Whatever! Alright! Here you are." He stopped in front of a huge building. "Good luck and goodbye!" he exclaimed.

She stepped out and gave her cousin a warm smile before she says her goodbyes.

"Bye cuz' see you later."

She watched the car disappear from the atmosphere before she gets in the building. She is standing alone in the front of an elevator door, waiting for it to open. Then suddenly a man in a business suit stands beside her. Since she's always early it's a rare occasion to have a company of another person during this hour. She has never seen the man before, dark hair and dark eyes. She assumed that he is from a different department. She didn't pay much attention to the guy. When the elevator door opens she went in first. As the other person enters she noticed that he is very handsome. His black shining suit is giving complement to his white complexion. Though he looks stiff and snobbish he is so darn good looking. She didn't realize that she's staring at him until she heard a deep voice. It woke her from her day dreaming hobby. Another thing she noticed is that this guy looks like someone she'd seen before she just can't remember who.

"What floor?" he asked looking at the buttons with numbers, waiting for her to answer so that he could press it.

"27 please, thank you." She answered politely and bows her head from embarrassment. She feels her cheek is a bit hot and turns red.

She didn't see what other button he pressed. She felt the elevator stops and the door open. She looks up and saw the number 27 lighting up. She went out immediately not looking at the man.


	2. The Good News!

She shook her head side to side in a very fast manner to refresh her thoughts. She went straight to her cubicle, turn on her computer and start browsing on files stored on the machine. Time past and people are starting to fill the floor. After a few minutes she heard the loud mouth of her boss Naruto.

"Alright people in a few minutes the new vice president of the company will visit us." He opens standing in the middle of the room holding a folder. "He is being brief by the president, his older brother. Now listen carefully! I want all of you to be in your best behavior. His eyes, is mostly going to be stuck on our department since his first assignment is to focus on new materials. The president is very busy with things that the company has to deal with such as import and export products." Naruto explained because he knows that the new guy isn't going to be as lenient as the old VP. "Now this guy is a good guy, he's a friend of mine and we are both graduate of the same academy. He is also the reason that I'm a part of this company." He posed a little and scans the room before he gives his warning to the crew.

"But he is very strict. He is not very approachable so please avoid coming into him if he doesn't need you or if there is no important reason at all. He values his time, so unless it's something important, PLEASE do not disturb him." He emphasized the word. He pointed out people from the department to come to his office immediately so that they could have a short huddle before the new VP arrives. Of course Hinata is included since she is his most hardworking one. He sat on his office chair and drop the folder that his holding to the table. He looks at them all

"I want to hear something good. So can any of you make my day happy?" he wanted to impress his old friend. He is good with what he do but it's been a while since he presented a very successful product, thanks to his old team member Ino who's been pirated by the other company. Since then most of the proposal he laid on the table is either rejected or flap. But being a kind hearted that he is, it's not easy for him to just fired people. There is always a second, third or fourth chances for him. One time he was summoned by the CEO because of that. He asked for another chance of course and in return a promise that he and his team will work harder and give more product proposal that will sell.

"How's that ice cream product that you're working on Kiba?" he asked a brown hair man, a good looking guy but kind of the bad boy type based on the tattoo that he's sporting and the casual jeans and shirt he's wearing. Although this outfit is prohibited by the company Naruto gave him the permission to wear casual during office days since he is one of he's best researcher. He cannot afford to lose the guy since Ino is gone, he is his second hope.

"I'm still working on it, like how many flavors are we going to introduce. What are those flavors? When is the best time to launch the product? I have 3 options for the supplier of ingredients. Once the project is concrete they will bid and whoever wins will be our supplier." He explained thoroughly. Kiba and his partner in this project had been working for this in almost 2 months now. KIba wanted to introduce different kinds and flavor rather than go traditional because of the competition in the market. He wanted something unique and different. "I'm actually considering using rare fruits as flavor for the ice cream. But I guess that won't be as easy as it sounds" then he paused for a while "but the thing is will the target market buy it?"

"Kiba also wants to introduce dragon fruit, kiwi and lychee flavored icecream, but I told him since these kinds of fruits are a bit sour it won't have any difference with the taste of frozen yogurt" Shino interjected. "That's the problem I can't find something new and interesting as of now. That's why Shino and I needs more time to research."

Naruto lean on his desk with his hands on his chin. "Ok then we cannot present that anytime soon right?"

"No we cannot" Kiba answered.

"And Sai?"

"Sorry boss but I still got nothing. But I'm trying I swear!" The pale black haired man explained. Sai used to be partner with Ino but since she left, Hinata replaced her.

"So I supposed Hinata you don't have something for us yet?"

"Umm." She fidgets before decided to finally speak.

"I might have something" she said in a soft voice. She is not good in expressing herself or explaining something.

"Ok then, let's hear it" Naruto said.

"Last night I was at this famous ramen house. I think your familiar with it" she looks at Naruto trying to express her thoughts.

"Is this Ichiraku?" The blonde boss asked.

"Yes. Yes it is Ichiraku"

"That's the best ramen house. Yes I know it, so what about it?"

"I talked to the owner and asked them if they wanted to be a part of our company"

Naruto's eyes narrowed he's a bit puzzled with what she is talking about.

"I'm thinking of instant ramen" she blurted.

Naruto looked at her and gestured for her to continue. Hinata looked at Sai and the others before she continue explaining.

"I asked him if he can create an ingredient for an instant ramen that has the exact same taste of theirs."

"Hinata I think that is a brilliant idea! Instant ichiraku ramen! I like it!" his eyes widen with excitement. The guy is all about ramen. He is in love with ramen and if he could he will marry it.

"Tell me what did the owner said?" he is very curious and excited at the same time. In his thoughts

'_I can eat_ _ichiraku ramen anywhere I go. Amazing!' _

Hinata's eyes widen, she's amazed that her boss loved her idea. She is excited to tell more about it.

"He said that they will open new branches in neighboring cities"

"And?" the four male in the room is all waiting for her answer.

"So I told him that it will be good for his business, Advertisement will help his business grow" she explained.

"He said if my boss and our team are willing to have a meeting with them and talk about how it will work for both parties. He will also indicate his conditions and what he is willing to do and give and what are the restrictions." She explained.

"YES! Good job Hinata!" he excitedly shouted with the evidence of joy.

"But he also clarifies that this doesn't mean that we have a deal. Whatever we talked about in that meeting is not guaranteed. He said all considerations must be checked".

"Fair enough!" he said.

"Alright I want you to work on that, we will schedule the meeting and I want this one to work. I think this will be a big hit!"

"I'll see to it that this deal will be close sir!" she said happily.

This is the first time that she saw Naruto very excited for her project.

'_I won't fail! This is my chance to impress you! And I will never going to let anything be a hindrance to this success if it means your attention!"_

They all went back to their tables and started working.


	3. Meeting

It's almost 10:30 in the morning when Naruto receive a call. The phone rings so he pressed a button and a familiar sweet voice was heard from the other line.

"Sir the senior manager is on the line"

"Ok I'll take the call here. Thank you Sakura"

He picked up the handset and started talking to the person from the other line.

"The new VP is in the president's office. He will be arriving here in his new office in a few so you need to be here. Then you have to accompany him to your department."

"I see. I'll be there in a minute sir. Thank you"

Then they hung up. He went out of his office and went straight to the VP's office. He saw other Operations manager there, waiting with the COO and the productions manager. He greeted everyone politely. After a few minutes they saw the president's EA accompanying the new VP. They went in the room and the EA introduce the new VP

"Good morning gentlemen. I would like to introduce Mr. Uchiha Sasuke our new VP". Then she introduces the people inside the room one by one. After that they all went back to their designated areas except Naruto.

Sasuke told the EA and his new assistant/advisor who happens to be Narra Shikamaru. The known genius when it comes to advisory in the office to wait outside. So it's him and Naruto inside the room.

"So you're the new VP now huh. It's a big responsibility you know!" Naruto told him. Then a smile is seen in his face. His dark aura a while ago is now gone.

"I miss you bro! What's up with you?" Naruto hugged him excitedly. They were best friends during college and treated each other like brothers.

"Nothing much man. I'm just the same" Sasuke said.

"You look like you could use some happy hour, later tonight?"

"I don't know bro. I'm so tired and Itachi is being too bossy! He asked me to start working and giving him results ASAP" the lonely boy explained. The evidence of being hungry for fun is seen in his face though.

"That's caused he's the boss!" Naruto professed.

"I know. So you and your team better be ready cause it's not going to be fun and games, the board members are eyeing on your department they're not very happy with you guys "

"Yeah I know!" he hissed "And you like to impress Itachi too right, don't worry I got something up my sleeve"

They look at each other and they both smile.

"Seriously dude I miss you."

"Oh come on! You sound like one of my fan girls!" he answered jokingly but he also missed his friend he's just not vocal like Naruto.

Naruto told him to come with him to his department so he could personally introduce him to the people there. The EA was sent back to his brother's office and Shikamaru will be accompanying them to the R&P department. After 2 minutes they've reach the area. As they went in people started to stand up to see the new VP. Naruto begins with introducing Sasuke to the crew.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, he is the new Vice president of the Konoha Corporation." The people smiles at him and greeted him. Girls are squeaking softly at the site of his handsomeness, much to his irritation. But he needs to be polite so he gave them a visible almost smiles. He greeted them politely.

"Good morning." He said.

"And this is my beautiful secretary Haruno Sakura" he's hoity-toity while introducing the girl. Sasuke gave her a warm smile. "Pleasure to meet you" then he turned to Naruto. "Pleasure is mine sir!" she answered.

"So she's the one you've been talking about" he teasingly said after turning at him. Crimson cheeks and warm smile is what she gave to the gentlemen in front of her. Naruto asked her to call on the four people he huddled a while ago to come back to his office then they went in and waited for the four researcher.

"You know that your relationship is not allowed in this office right? That's the rule" Sasuke whispered to him. He just smiled and said "We are very professional. We don't mix business with pleasure, and besides rules are made to be broken" then he gave a soft laugh. Sasuke smiled at his half meant joke. Shikamaru was sitting on a couch browsing files from the folder that Naruto handed him.

The door open and the four people they've been waiting for comes in. Hinata saw the familiar face of the man from the elevator. Her face turned red when he smiled at her.

"Mr. Uchiha I would like to personally introduce to you our top 4 researcher. This is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sai and Hyuuga Hinata" he shook all the boys' hands before he faced Hinata. He gave her a warm smile and reached for her hand. She shyly gave her hands and shakes his. She felt her face hot and turns red.

'_What the hell Hinata! Relax! Don't make a fool of yourself!' _Hinata thought to herself. She's distracted but she doesn't know if it's because of the pressure his hands against her or because the man in front of her is so darn cute! Confused as she is she shakes those thoughts away and focused. Naruto started talking about the jobs and proposal to Sasuke. He also told him about what the four is doing for the company and what are they up to. Then Hinata notices that Sasuke keeps on looking at her and it makes her feel uncomfortable. She tries to ignore it. Naruto also mentioned to Sasuke about the project that Hinata is working on. Sasuke said that he's interested with it and that Hinata should have a presentation about it in 2 days' time. And that he would love to be involved in the project. Naruto was happy that Sasuke is giving them considerations. The informal meeting between them ended and they all went back to work.

Before the day end Naruto call on Sai and Hinata to his office for the third time today.

"I know this is too much pressure for the both of you. I'm sorry that I to put you in this situation but we need this. We need to prove to them that we are worth it. So I'm counting on you two. I know 2 days is not enough but I know you can do it." Naruto gave them the fighting spirit.

"We'll do our best" said Hinata.

"Don't worry about it boss, we'll take care of it"

The two was sent back to their places to start working on the said presentation. Hinata asked Sai to have a little brain storming and he agrees. They worked together compare each-others ideas and give each-others in-put to their work. It's not concrete yet but she thought that they did come up with some pretty good ideas. They just need to review it and add the missing pieces. Hinata asked Sai if he is willing to go on overtime for the project but he said that he can't today, because it's his brother's birthday and they will be having dinner. But he promised tomorrow he will stay to finish the job. Of course she understood Sai's situation. So she said it's ok. She promised him that she will try to finish it if she can.


	4. Table For 3

**Chapter 4**

It's already 5pm, time to go home. But Hinata decided to stay at the office for a while to finish her drafts for the presentation. Neji won't let her do work in their house so she needs to finish it here. She remembers him telling _"Office is for working and house is for relaxing!" _she smiled at these thoughts. It's already 8pm that she realized she have to go. She was startled when someone poked her from the back.

"Hey did I frighten you?" It was Naruto. He's on his way out carrying his suitcase. She was surprised that Sakura wasn't with him. Her cheeks are now scarlet because this is a rare occasion; him at her cubicle

'_I might have done something right today' _was all she ever thought of. "A little sir" she answered shyly.

"I was on my way out then I saw your light still up, so I decided to swing by and see what you're up to?" he gave her a warm smile; he took a chair and seat beside her. She felt a bit nervous, she's not used to having him around, and this time alone with her and so near that she can almost grab him. She couldn't even speak right because of the moment. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

'_Oh great! First time alone with him, finally to have a real conversation and I have to embarrass myself! Pull yourself together Hinata!'_

"Yeah I'm fine sir! I was… uhm just,,, I was just finishing this draft, this draft of presentation" she answered nervously.

"I see, is it done yet?" he asked.

"Yes its finished I'll just save this and I'll be going" she put the USB on the port save the file and grabbed her bag. She's being too clumsy that she almost drops the can with pens in it.

"Be careful" he said and smiled at her. "Do you have anything else to do?" He asked again.

"Nothing more sir, I'll be going home too"

"Oh I see. If it's ok with you, can we have a dinner together?"

"I'm sorry?" she was puzzled, not sure if what she heard was right or is she dreaming, Naruto asking her for dinner. _'Is today my birthday? Oh gosh is this really happening right now? '_ she was so happy she could die right now. She's been dreaming of this moment almost every day of her life and now he is asking her.

"I was thinking since I was the reason you have to stay overtime to finish that, I want to make it up to you" he said bluntly.

'_The angels has come down and showered me with blessings!'_ crimson cheeks check, butterflies in her stomach check, lastly secret giggles check. Yes she is definitely in heaven right now. But for a moment she hesitated a little, she remembers Sakura. '_They're dating; wouldn't she be furious if she finds out?' _She can't help but ask. "Is it ok with Sakura sir?"

"Don't worry about her she don't like eating dinner because she's on 'after 6 diet' and besides she went home already"

"But what if she finds out? Wouldn't she be angry if you take another girl to dinner?" she asked worrily.

"Hey don't worry she's not the jealous type and this is between friends so there's nothing to worry about" Ouch! That word friend is like a sharp knife that stabbed her right in the heart. Though she's head over heels for the guy she will never do anything to ruin their relationship. She respects Naruto's feelings for Sakura, and besides Sakura was nothing but nice to her.

She agrees to have dinner with him because she doesn't want to turn him down. They head to the parking, lot he stops in front of his black car. He opened the door for her; then gets in the front seat start the engine and left the building. He took her to a nice Japanese restaurant. The host guides them to a table for two and a waiter, appear on the side. He handed them the menu and they both scan the booklet.

"I'll have nigiri sushi, a bowl of tayami ramen and red iced tea" then he hand the menu to the waiter.

"And for the lady?" the waiter ask.

"Futomaki, mixed sashimi and Ramune" she smiled at the waiter.

The order was placed and they are now waiting for the food to arrive. They are both sitting in silence so Naruto started talking.

"I'm surprised you're not afraid to eat too much" he laughed a little. She looked at him a little puzzled. Then she thought that she might have too much food in his expense.

"Don't worry sir I'll give my share for the food" she answered bowing her head.

"Oh no! You got it wrong" he defended "I'm just glad about it. For a girl like you to have a big appetite I wish Sakura is like that"

She's not that all excited being compared to his girlfriend but at least it's something she is that he wishes she had. That makes her giggle a little.

"How's your presentation going?"

"uhm, it's fine I'm still thinking of things to be considered"

"I see."

While their waiting, a familiar face also arrived in the restaurant. Naruto immediately noticed him, he waved his hand up and Sasuke saw him, and when he did he went to their table and greeted the two.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well what do people do in a restaurant?" He answered sarcastically. But this is how he usually talks, being sarcastic but not serious. And Naruto always find it funny.

"Fancy meeting you two here" he said then looked at Hinata, The shy girl just bow her head eyes at the table. She's afraid of what he might think of her. His dark eyes are very intimidating.

"I think Hinata deserves a treat because she works really hard, that's why I decided to take her for dinner" Naruto excitedly said.

"hm." Is the only reply he gets. Sasuke's presence is making Hinata feel uneasy.

"Who are you with?" Naruto asked.

"No one." he answered with a dark smile. Hinata feels that his eyes are at her even if she's not looking.

"Why don't you join us then?"

"It's ok I don't want to ruin your night"

When she heard him say this she felt a little shame. _'He's judging me right now' _she thought.

"No. I insist" Naruto said.

"Only if it's ok with Miss..." he pretends he couldn't remember her name but the truth is he couldn't even get her off his mind since the first time he saw her from the elevator.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata sir" she finished his sentence politely.

"Right Miss Hyuuga"

"You're not disturbing anything sir, so please join us" she said politely, even though she doesn't really want him here now. First she doesn't like the way he looks at her. His staring session is too uncomfortable for her liking. Second he's ruining her once in a lifetime chance being with Naruto. But she doesn't want him to be suspicious about her little obsession with her blonde boss. So she needs to pretend that everything is OK even if it's annoying for her.

Sasuke gave the dark smile at her when she answered him. It's like getting a trophy in a competition that you know you've won from the start. Naruto's still happy with the situation. No hint of the tension that's encircling the two. He asked the waiter for another chair so that Sasuke could seat in the middle. Sasuke ordered sushi and wine. _'He doesn't have a big apettite' _she thought because he ordered an appetizer.

The food arrives and the three started eating. The conversation started when Sasuke decided to fire up some questions for Hinata.

"So Miss Hyuuga I heard you are the master mind of the Instant ramen project"

"Uhm yes Sir" the shy girl is now getting nervous.

"What inspires you to make instant ramen as a product for our company?" he asked confidently with his dark smile and intimidating eyes, before looking at Naruto. He knows very well that Naruto is a Ramen sucker. He has a hint that the Hyuuga girl has some hidden feelings for his blonde friend. _'What a lucky bastard'_ in his thoughts. Shocked as she is by the behavior he's showing she must remain compose and calm. She gave fierce smile before answering his tricky question.

"Our department was threatened by the former VP, but I know that we are all working hard for the company so what inspires me the most is to show those big bosses that we are all capable of making the company better. And the entire employee in our department are worth keeping" she answers fiercely.

"hm" he sip the wine that he is holding from that crystal wine glass. She thought she's victorious.

"We are all doing our best for the sake of the company. And I will never let you down" naruto exclaimed to Sasuke

His wine glass was empty so he ordered another glass. Naruto and Sasuke started talking about their lives while Hinata silently listens to their conversation. It's mostly about Naruto's life in Sasuke's absence from the country. He told the story of how he met Sakura. They're life together and in some occasion they will ask Hinata for her opinion on the matter.

In the middle of the conversation Naruto's phone rings. It's Sakura. He excused himself and step out for a moment to talk to his girlfriend. The two was left alone and Hinata didn't like it, because that suspecting eyes of Sasuke is piercing at her.

"So Miss Hyuuga, how long have you been working for the company" he asked eyeing her.

"Not very long, about 2 years sir."

"You've been working for Naruto ever since?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop the sir, it's too formal. We're not even in the office"

"I'm sorry" she bows her head in shame.

"It's fine. He's really nice and handsome isn't he?" he asked coldly. Almost no emotion.

_'What the?! Where is he going with this?_'

"He is actually." she answered in the same cold manner, trying not to get too intimidated by him.

"Maybe that's why some employees fall for him" he said bluntly.

Boom! Like an explosion that burst inside of her. She felt blood rushing through her veins. She was about to open her mouth "uhm" but he started talking again before she could.

"It's not a question dear, it's a fact so no need to give explanation"

_'What a cruel mam.'_ She wanted to escape, to be away from him. She feels like a guilty criminal that keeps on denying her sins.

After a few minutes Naruto came back.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go. Sakura is waiting for me" he said. Hinata's face went from glad to sad, poor girl.

"Uhm, Hinata I can still take you home if you want to."

"Its OK sir I can manage on my own"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'll take Miss Hyuuga home"

Her face drop when she heard what he has to say. And she thought it was her lucky day but she was wrong. 'Couldn't this day get any worse' she thought.

"No need Sir, I can manage on my own. Please don't worry about me." She said almost pleading. Sasuke ignores her and put his attention in getting Naruto out of the picture.

"Don't worry bro, I'll make sure she's safe"

"Thanks Sasuke, I'm really sorry Hinata I'll see you two in the office, bye"

Naruto left the vicinity as fast as he could. The two was left alone again, Sasuke still sipping his wine and Hinata seats uncomfortably in front of him.

After a few minutes Hinata stood up, "I have to go too Mr. Uchiha" she said in a polite manner. "But I'm not finished with my wine yet" he said sarcastically. Hinata was so irritated but she's not the type of person to make a scene so she calmed herself

"I see. But I really have to go, don't worry I can go home by myself" she said.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye and it was a very long 3sec. looked for Hinata.

"OK. If that's what you want" he said to her.

'_The nerve of this man, he didn't even try to insist. Oh well I don't want another minute alone with him though so it's better'_

Hinata still gave him a warm smile before she leaves the area.


	5. Ride Home

**Chapter 5**

She realized it was cold when she got out of the door. '_Darn it and I forgot to bring my coat'_. The bus terminal is 4 blocks away so she has to endure walking in the cold wind. While walking she started wiping her shoulders to feel warn but it's not helping at all. 10 minutes has passed before she finally reached her destination and she saw other people standing, waiting for the bus to arrive. She walk in there and approached another person.

"When will the bus arrive?" she asked a man who's also waiting for the bus.

"It will be here in 15 minutes" he said.

'_What? 15 freaking minutes more?_' She thought to herself.

"Thank you Mr.'"

She stood there waiting. A very long 5 minutes have past when her nose started to secrete liquids with cute sneezes. She reaches inside her bag and grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose. Suddenly a black Camaro stopped in front of them. People were staring for two the reason first it's a bus station not a parking lot so why the hell stop there and two it such a freaking nice car. The window from the passenger seat pulled down, and her eyes widen at the person that is seating in the driver's seat. It was Sasuke he looked at her but didn't say a word. She approached the car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked almost embarrassed by situation.

"Waiting for you to get in" he answered with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" she questioned confusedly.

"Are you coming or not?" he hissed.

She immediately opens the car door and get in. She's waiting for the car to move but it still stayed in the same place.

"Why aren't we moving?" she asked. She didn't get any response from him he's just looking at her. Suddenly he shook his head and reached for her, at that moment her face is too close to his it's almost like he is about to kiss her. His dark eyes very tantalizing and hypnotizing. She could smell the sweet scent of an expensive perfume. She felt some movement in her stomach as she closed her eyes and then she felt his hand grabbed the seatbelt and put it on her. He went back to his driving position "Now we can go" he said. He drives the car with a small visible smile in his lips. "Where do you live?"

"Uhm… I uhm…" She couldn't find her words she was lost with that little moment of embarrassment. She doesn't know if it's because she assumed of something else he will do to her. Her scarlet face still remains. "In Asakusa district I'll show you the way".

"I know that place" he answered. She's a little nervous, the confusion is if it's because the way he drives or something else, she couldn't explain. They were both silent along the way until her nose decided to break it. She will try to hold that sneeze if she could but she can't. "Excuse me." She said shyly. "You should have waited for me to finish my drink. Now you're sick" He responded. He handed her a box of tissue paper "Thank you sir"

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, I just…" but before she could finish her sentence he cut her off. "Never mind I don't want to talk about it". She just bows her head and kept her mouth shut.

When he reached the district she showed her how to get to her house. They enter a small street and she told him to pull over in the front a traditional Japanese house. The place is near Sensoji library and the famous Sensoji temple so it's easy to locate. When he stopped in the front gate she looks at him.

"Thank you for taking me home Mr. Uchiha"

"Well here you are." He simply answered. She unbuckled the seat belt and open the door, before she could go out he called her.

"Ms. Hyuuga" she turned into him with a questionable face. "Goodnight" he said. Her face turned red and she doesn't know why.

"Goodnight ".

She watched as the car simply fades into darkness.

She went inside the house and saw Neji in the sofa in their living room watching TV.

"Over time again?" he asked "Yeah" she answered and seat beside him.

"Something is different" he looks at her closely; she looks at him with a question on her face.

"You're blushing" he said.

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes you are! And who is that guy?"

"What guy?" the guilt is obvious in her tone.

"The guy that took you home" he said teasingly. But she's trying to ignore the mini interrogation.

"I don't know what your talking about" she denies with an almost singing tone in her voice.

"The guy in black Camaro, come on Hinata your cousin is not blind."

"That's just my boss who happens to be nice enough to drive me home"

"Just a boss? Sure nothing else is going on between you guys? Coz you know you've been…" She cut him off

"Yes he is my boss and nothing follows! And your already assuming that I'm dating the guy"

"And if you are? I mean there's nothing wrong with dating your old enough but you should know…" and he couldn't finish his sentence because she interrupts him again.

"And if I am that is none of your business OK?"

"I hope he won't be" he said sarcastically. Hinata knows that Neji is only trying look after her. She's very appreciative of it she just doesn't want to show it.

"I know what you mean cuz' don't worry about me"

"You know I'm just giving you a warning right" She stood up went to the stair to leave Neji before the conversation gets even deeper.

"Goodnight cuz" she shouted from the stairs.

When she got into her room she immediately look in the mirror. _'Am I blushing?' _she examined her face and saw her scarlet cheeks. She was reminded of his face and her face turns redder. She shook the thoughts away. A long hot bath is what she usually does to relax herself. When she got out of the bathroom she dries her hair and lay in the bed. She tried to stop thinking about him but his smell lingers in her nose. The scene in the car where he put the seatbelt on her keeps playing in her head. She wonders why? She doesn't understand. This is the first time she met him yet she can't stop thinking about him. And for once she didn't think of Naruto before she goes to sleep.

'_What did you do to me? Why can't I get you off this head? I'm not having a crush on you that's for sure.' _She's questioning and convincing herself. Was she under his spell? She's doesn't know. And with that thoughts in mind she fell asleep.


	6. Clinic Hours

**Chapter 6**

The next day she was busy finishing their presentation with Sai although she's not feeling well she still came to the office since she doesn't want to let her boss down. Naruto came to check on them.

"Hey how's the presentation going?" he asked them.

"It's done but were double checking to see if there's any mistakes or if there's something missing" Sai answered.

"I see. I know that you guys put your best effort to that" he smiled looking at her.

"Yes Sir we did" she said shyly.

"By the way Hinata I'm sorry about last night"

Hinata's face blushed a little although she was so pale a while ago because of her condition and Sai looked at the both of them curiously.

"It's OK Sir I totally understand"

"I'm just relief that Sasuke brought you home safe"

She felt butterflies in her tummy but she doesn't want to be obvious, she doesn't know how to react because Sai was there and she worries that he might misunderstand what Naruto is talking about. She just smiles and bows her head. He noticed her nose is a little inflamed and red. She also looks like a walking zombie from walking dead except she doesn't have blood all over. Her skin is very pale and her eyes so dull.

"Actually you don't look so good, are you sick?" he put his palm in her forehead an action that makes her a little stricken.

"I'm fine Sir." She reply

He felt her skin burning.

"You have a fever! I should take you to the clinic." She was actually so dizzy

"No. I'm fine really" she protest mildly

But Naruto was persistent so he grabbed her shoulder gently pulling her.

"Come on Hinata, Sai can handle this, right Sai?"

"Uhm… Yes Sir" Sai had no choice because Naruto was eyeing him to agree.

"Besides you worked so hard yesterday alone I know Sai wouldn't mind"

Again Sai can do nothing but to agree with his boss. And Hinata is not in the condition to argue or protest because she felt so weak. Naruto guide her way and while walking they saw Sakura.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Naruto when she saw the both of them together. She saw Hinata don't look so good.

"She's sick I will take her to the clinic"

"I'll take her" she volunteers because she is worried about her too, but she felt a little jealous because the way he is holding her. Seems like a worried boyfriend.

"It's OK I'll take her just take care of everything until I get back" he said to her.

"OK" her face was blanked she didn't like the scene but she took it of her head.

'_He's just helping her because she's sick, stop acting weird!' _she told herself. She went back to her desk and kept herself busy to avoid thinking about the two.

Hinata was a bit ashamed because she felt uncomfortable when Naruto declines Sakura's offer to take her. She knows that she will be jealous because she will be if she is in her shoes.

"Do you feel cold?" He asked her after they entered the elevator.

"A little" she said, and then suddenly he put his arms around her shoulder. Her temperature rises and this time she's not sure if it still because of her fever, but for sure it's not. His arms so warm and comfortable her slim shoulders seemed like it was made to fit his arms. She slowly rests her head in his and closed her eyes to savor the moment. _'He smells good, although not as good as Mr. Uchiha' _She suddenly opens her eyes and realized what the hell she was thinking. Naruto was surreal by her sudden expression he looked at her and asks "Are you OK?" She looked at him before she answers "Yes I'm fine" they are both staring at each other that sudden eye contact made the atmosphere stop moving. He realizes that she has a very beautiful pair of eyes that lavender orbs hypnotizing. Her whole face in-fact was attractively beautiful. She also stares at him in wonders as this moment is one that she always dreams about. Her in his arms both looking at each other's eyes "You're beautiful" She saw his lips mumble those words. She couldn't process if she heard it for real or was it a part of her daydreaming scenario.

"Hinata?" his mouth opens again and the sound of his soft voice calling her name is like music in her ears.

"Yes Sir" she answers in the same soft whisper with a musical tone in her voice

"The lift is open I think we should probably get out"

And that's when all her senses came back like a huge rock falls into her head to wake her up. She wanted to bury her face in shame as he ushers her to the hall way to the clinic. They've reach their destination and he opens the door motion for her to get in first. A female doctor greeted them "Hi Sir, mam what seems to be the problem?"

"She has fever and colds I think she needs medical attention"

Naruto explained to the doctor named shizune.

"I see. I'll check on her first before I can prescribed her medications" she asked Hinata to lie in the clinic bed and she began taking her vital signs then her other doctor checking stuff follows.

"Evident of fatigue with the presence of fever body malaise accompanied by colds, it's flu" the doctor explained. She took a piece of white paper and scribbles something on it before she handed it to Naruto.

"Here she should take this meds and make sure she's well rested"

"OK." He exclaimed.

"I won't dismiss her for now since she needed rest. We have a room for patients which we use very rarely. When you get out of this clinic the next door to your right, please take her there. I'll check on her later" the doctor ordered.

He helped Hinata and does as the doctor said. He took her in the room helped her in bed and make sure she's comfortable.

"I'll buy this medicine and get you something to eat; you should rest as the doctor said"

"But Sir I need to help Sai our presentation is tomorrow" she said worried.

He sat beside her in the bed side and slowly touches her hair softly

"Don't worry about it. All you need to do is rest and we'll take care of the rest"

His sapphire orbs send an assurance to her that everything will be alright. His warm smiles relax her body like an Ativan.

'_If he stays like this I don't think I need medicine anymore'_

"I'll be back" he said caressing her hair before he left. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

When he was out the room he put his hand in his head he felt hot. Some disturbing thoughts running in and out of his mind since he caught her eyes in the lift.

'_What's this? I think I'm going to be sick too. Why do I feel this way? Well maybe it's not sick maybe I'm attracted to her? What?! Cool down Naruto you're dating Sakura. I can't be attracted to other girls. But since last night at the dinner I couldn't help but admire her. She was so kind and fun to be with…. And beautiful. Oh what the hell is wrong with me?'_

The psychological war fare in his mind was too troublesome to deal with. But could he be having a crush with another employee. Why now? The timing isn't right but the feeling is. Confusion creeps into his mind as he walks out of the building to head to a nearby drugstore.


	7. Confusion And Nuisance

**Chapter 7**

He handed the white paper to the pharmacist along with his card. After his business in the drugstore was over he immediately went to a near Chinese restaurant where they sell hot pot. With his memories of their past get together he tries to recall what kind of food she orders. He was in deep thoughts but he couldn't decide which so he orders her a braised beef hot noodles. _**'Hot soup will be good for her'**_he placed his order and wait for it.

As he was lost in his thoughts about Hinata his phone rings. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Sakura calling.

"Hey" he answered.

"Hey, what happen? Is Hinata OK now? Where are you?" she questioned her tone worried, but not because Hinata is sick.

"She's OK now the doctors said, she catch flu so she needs to rest and drink some medicine."

"OK. Are you still in the clinic? I'll be there"

"No, I'm outside buying her meds"

"Oh, you could have asked a custodian to do that" her voice is soft yet strange. Sakura is genuinely worried about Hinata but she's also worried by the way Naruto is acting.

"It's OK I can handle it"

"OK I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" then he hang up the phone. Meanwhile Sakura felt strange since Naruto always say's sweet nothing to her before they hung up.

'_**Maybe he's worried about her because of the presentation for tomorrow since she's the brain behind the project, he just doesn't want to let this opportunity goes to waste.' **_

But those disturbing thoughts wouldn't leave her behind so she checked Hinta's file to see who to contact in case of emergency since her boyfriend was too hooked on helping the girl. She found Neji Hyuuga listed as a person to contact in case of emergency so she immediately contacts him. She told him about Hinata's situation. Neji was so worried so he went on his way as fast as he could.

She went to the clinic and the doctor told her Hinata's where about. When she entered the room she saw Hinata sleeping in the bed. She watched her closely and in her head something's telling her she should hate the girl. But she shook those evil thoughts away. She sat in the chair and decided to wait for Naruto.

Few minutes later the Naruto arrived. He was surprised to see Sakura there.

"You're here." He said surprised.

"Yeah, I just want to see if she's OK" Naruto was looking at her strangely but she didn't mind it. He put those paper bags in a side table. He took out the food from the bag.

"I would have bought you something to eat if I know you'll be here"

"It's OK I'm nit hungry anyway"

"I see"

Hinata's eyes opens and she was surprised to see the couple, more likely surprised to see Sakura there.

"Hi" Sakura greeted her. She gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Better, I guess?" she replied weakly.

"Here I brought you some food. This is good for you, it's a hot soup" Naruto interjected. He sat beside Hinata and helped her position herself so she could seat comfortably. Sakura was irritated by the scene she's witnessing she didn't expect that her boyfriend will be so caring to the Hyuuga girl. But she wouldn't let the it get the best of her. Instead she thinks of something to get her boyfriend away from her.

Meanwhile Hinata felt so awkward she would enjoy this moment only if she's not in front of his girlfriend.

"Honey I think it's better if I helped her, she will be more comfortable with me"

She grabbed the plastic pot from Naruto and motion for him to stand so she can seat beside her. Hinata gave her a strange smile because she's not too comfortable around her. Her appearance kind of like intimidates her.

Sakura feed the sick girl and nursing someone who is ill isn't her forte but for love she'll bend the rules.

There was a knock on the door, so Naruto went to open it. He was surprised by the person in front of him though he sees some kind of resemblance with the man and Hinata he still asked him.

"You are?"

"Neji! Hinata's cousin. Where is she?" he answered coldly Naruto step out of his way and Neji beams in the room. He saw Hinata being fed by a pink hair beauty.

"Neji?" Hinata was surprised to see her cousin.

"What happen? I was so worried" he said to Hinata.

"I'm fine it's just a flu" she's trying to convince Neji because she knows how over acting he could be.

"Wait how did you?" She asked confuse how Neji gets there. She looked at Naruto but he too has a questionable expression in his face.

"I called him" Sakura suddenly spoke. Both Hinata and Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"I knew she couldn't go home alone in that condition so I took the liberty to call the person in her emergency list"

"Thank you" Neji said to Sakura. But Hinata and Naruto were still not convinced with her.

"You don't need to worry about me the doctor said I just need to drink some medicine and rest. It's nothing serious really"

"OK but I think I need to take you home. It's better for you to rest there"

Hinata doesn't want to have an argument so she just agrees with what Neji said.

"Thank you Sir" she gave him a warm smile before she turned to Sakura.

"Thank you for your kindness Ms. Sakura".

Neji took care of her belongings and make sure nothing was left behind. He also bid his goodbye to the couple.

After the two cousin was gone the couple heads for their office. They were both silent.

"So you called her cousin" he said

"I did that so she could go home safe. She can't travel alone in that condition. Unless you're planning to take her home" she explained accusingly. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. It's annoying to see her boyfriend caring too much for another girl. She is not even their close friend. She's just his employee.

"You sound jealous"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't understand why you act like that"

"Act like what?"

"Never mind!" she hissed

"No! Tell me act like what?"

"Nothing, let's just drop this conversation"

"Look I don't want to argue with you, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I'm just worried because she's my employee, and right now she plays a very important role in the company's new project" he explained calmly trying to ease the tension between them.

"I know. I'm sorry too I shouldn't have acted this way" she sounded like a guilty criminal confessing a crime. She believes him but part of her still not convince. Oh that woman instinct that keeps on bothering her.

Naruto went straight to Sai to study about the presentation; they finished it on time so they didn't have to go overtime. All was set for tomorrow presentation.

Neji Hinata and Hanabi are having a small family talk. Neji will be going to a camping trip the next morning because of his commitment to the school and her sister Hanabi couldn't stay either.

"I know it's nothing serious Hinata but we can't leave you alone" Neji rubbing his temples looking problematic.

"I'm really sorry, if only I have no exams for tomorrow I'll stay here with her" explained Hanabi.

"Guy's come on, I will be fine. Besides what harm can I get by just lying in bed?"

She said to the two.

"I will be fine don't worry about me. Neji you have to go or you will be in trouble with the school and Hanabi make sure you study hard. Don't mind me I will stay here and rest."

Neji still doubted since he is very concern when it comes to his female cousins.

"I promise to get home as soon as I can" said Hanabi.

"Hinata promise me that you'll just stay here and rest" Neji demanded.

"I promise" Hinata said wanting her over protective cousin to shut up.

And so it was settled they left Hinata so she could get more sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! To everyone who keeps on reading this story thank you :) I want to apologize for all the errors that you encountered please bear with me._

_I also think that I'm kind of focusing on Naruto/Hinata story from the previous chapters, and a lot of you is asking me to involve Sasuke more._

_I promised you will be seeing more of Sasuke in the coming chapters. This is still a SasuHina story._

_If it's not too much to ask please leave a review. I can learn from your critics or idea. I would love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you so much!_

_xOxO_

_pumpupkicks :D_


	8. Unexpected Events

_Authors Note:_

_Hello readers! _

_Thanks for reading my story._

_Sorry for the typographical errors, spelling errors, grammar errors and so on. _

_I don't have lot's of time for editing but i'm doing my best._

_I hope you'll leave me with reviews and pointers or idea's._

_xOxO :D_

_P.S_

_Please give my other story a chance :) Hit me up!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She's awakening by the ring of her cellphone, she checked the time and its 11:30 PM.

'_Who could be calling at this time of the night?'_ she wonders.

When she checked the name and a stolen photo appears in her screen 'NARUTO'

She rises suddenly from her bed in an almost panic mode. If she's going to answer the call she's unsure. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Hello"

"Hi Hinata" she heard his familiar voice though he's speaking softly.

"Sir?" she sound like she wanted to confirmed that the person calling is indeed Naruto.

"I'm sorry did I disturb you?"

"No, Sir not at all"

"I just wanted to check if you're OK" she was surprised by his sudden concern for her. She couldn't control her giggles and since she can't be seen by the person from the other line she covers the speaker of the phone hug it and she scream as if she just won a lottery.

"Hello? Hinata are you there?"

"Yes… Sir… I'm fine now" _'especially now that you called'_

"I see. You don't need to come to the office tomorrow me and Sai will take care of everything, Just rest well"

"Yes Sir," she answered

"Goodnight" she heard him said sweetly

"Goodnight Sir" and then the line were cut. Hinata was still in her euphoric state as she lies in her bed picturing his face.

* * *

The next Morning everything was set for the presentation. Sai will be the presenter since Hinata's not around. The board member starts to arrive one by one. Sasuke was in the vicinity as well. The president, his brother is currently in a business trip so he will be joined by his brother's EA.

Sakura ushered them and gave them refreshments. Sasuke was looking forward in seeing Hinata presenting. But instead a pale man gets in front. Sai started presenting but Sasuke's eyes were wandering around like he's looking for something that's missing. He caught the EA's attention because of that.

"Sir, What is it? Is there something wrong?" the beautiful EA Konan whispered in his ear.

"No." he said still wandering. He tried to settle himself so he can focus. The presentation was surprisingly good though he did ask some questions in between but all in all he liked it. Sai was sent out for a moment for the deliberation.

"I like the idea" one of the board members said. And 4 more second demotion.

"The president will surely agree with this" Konan said.

They are now looking at Sasuke. He was quietly thinking he took a deep breath before he gave his opinion.

"Personally I like it but the question is how are we going to let the partner for this project agrees?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"I called them yesterday and set up a meeting with them this Friday, upon the conversation they sound interested with the proposal. However they want Miss. Hyuuga to represent the company. He said something about trust and sincerity in her. I'm giving you the assurance of a closed deal" he boasted.

"OK then once everything is settled then this project is good to go" he said.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone left the conference room. Sasuke catch up with Naruto.

"Where is Ms. Hyuuga?" he asked boldly. Naruto was a little surprised with the question but he didn't mind it.

"She's ill. She acquired flu the other night" still with the indifferent tone in his voice and that _why are you asking look_ in his face.

"I see." But Sasuke ignore these and went on his way.

* * *

When he got into his office he asked his assistant Suigetsu to contact HR dept. and get him the file of Hyuuga Hinata.

After half an hour he heard a knock and Suigetsu entered with a neat folder in his hands. He handed the folder to Sasuke.

"Here is the files Sir, is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you!"

He browses through the file flip the pages and thoroughly read it.

'_Hyuuga Hinata. Very interesting girl you are. Why can't I stop thinking about you?' _

He pressed a button from his phone on his desk and Suigetsu answered.

"Yes Sir?"

"Cancel everything today, I'm going out" Suigetsu didn't even get the time to answer because he hang up hurriedly. He stormed out of his office and Suigetsu sees him rushing. He tried to ask him but he's too fast. He went straight to parking lot straight to his car.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was wandering alone in their house trying to look for something to kill the time. She feels better now compared to yesterday. She browses in their collections of DVD to see if there is something she could watch. Hinata is a hopeless romantic girl so when she saw "Titanic" she immediately took it and hops in joy. Although she had seen this movie countless of times she never gets tired of it. She put it on the player and sat in the sofa. When she reached the climax of the story tears started falling from her eyes. This makes her nose worst though.

_Ding dong _she heard the doorbell rang, she wasn't happy about getting interrupted in while watching her favorite movie. _'Hanabi must have finished her exams early' _she thought.

She opens the door and she was shocked to see the person standing in her door. Her eyes widen almost wanted to pop out, the appearance of a tall man towering over her in a neat business suit fitted well in his firm body is the last thing she expects to see. She felt like the statue of Adonis has come to life, she was front of her is Sasuke who seems like a movie star in all his charms. And she is like a star struck fan.

"Ms. Hyuuga, are you alright" he asks when he realize that the girl in front of him looks like she's no longer breathing.

She slams the door in his face only to realize she's not dreaming. Not a very wise move for her part. Sasuke was surprised to as why she would do that, he's a bit offended as well. No one has ever done this to him.

Hinata slowly opens the door again to see Sasuke still standing there.

"Hi" he said curiously

"Hi! Mr. Uchiha? What are you doing here?" she answered curiously as well.

"I heard you're sick, so I came to check on you"

'_What? He came to check on me? Are you serious?'_

"Uhm… Yes I caught a flu, but it's nothing serious" she gave her a small smile

"Can I come in?" he asked

"No! uhm… Yes… I mean yes Sir you can come in but…" Sasuke already let himself in before she could finish her sentence "… It's a bit dirty" she finished.


	9. The Visitor

_Author's Note:_

_Hi,_

_So this chapter is a bit long. The original was deleted because my computer got mess up so I have to re-write everything._

_I kind of forgot the exact details though, but I'm still hoping you'll like this one ;p_

_The title was __supposed to be 'What's Up With Noodles' but I think there's no connection so I change it to 'The Visitor'._

_Since the story revolves around Sasuke's visit._

_Review, ideas and inspiration please! And again sorry for my errors it's just that it can't be helped ;D_

_xOxO_

_P.S_

_Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating this awesome anime NARUTO!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

He helped himself into the sofa making it comfortable.

Hinata is eyeing him curiously for she has no idea as to why the hell is the VP of their company doing here seating in her sofa. His eyes are wandering around the house as if looking for something or someone that Hinata couldn't tell. He noticed empty box of Royce chocolate in a small center table, and in the floor scattered are used tissues.

He assumed that she's been sneezing all morning.

"You're right, it is a little messy" he tried to sound polite but he fails.

Her brows creases as if not happy by his attitude but that's just the way he is.

"Can I offer you something?" she asked politely but the curiosity is evident in her tone.

"No I'm fine" he answered eyes still wandering

"So what really brings you here SIR?" she emphasizes the word though she's avoiding eye contact coz there's something about him that makes her feel unusual like she's been casted under his spell when she does. Something she doesn't understand clearly an emotion she doesn't want to entertain.

"I told you I'm here to see you, Naruto said you were sick so I came by to check on you" he said softly.

Hinata's still not satisfied with his intentions she also looks wherever his eye looks into.

He turned to her and a blush flushed in her cheeks.

"Actually I brought you something" he said smiling

Hinata couldn't react properly she's trying to process the situation but her mind couldn't comprehend. Some kind of weird electricity is gushing through her veins. Sasuke handed her a brown paper bag and it's hot.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Chicken noodle soup" he answered.

Her brows creases again she's itching to ask him _'Why is he bringing me a chicken noodle soup?' _but it's like he can read her mind.

"It's good for people with flu" he muttered.

"Oh' is all she can manage to say.

"Where is your kitchen so I can prepare it for you" Hinata couldn't take any more of his kindness, it's overwhelming, especially coming from him.

'_A while ago he's acting weird and now so polite so nice, bipolar'_

"I can do that myself. Just please seat down" she still tries to act properly in front of him she then left and head to their small kitchen. She reached for a bowl inside the cabinet and transferred the hot soup in it. It smells good but she's not all excited to eat another noodles. She remembers that Naruto gave her a beef noodle yesterday.

* * *

She almost stumbles when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Do you live alone?"

She almost dropped the soup in her hand but she was keen to hold it tight. There were only little spills but the soup is hot so she felt that burning sensation in her hand.

"I'm so sorry to startle you" he caught a towel hanging from the counter and immediately come to Hinata's aid.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata was blown away by his sudden reaction. It's not fatal to begin with but he's kind of over reacting in her point of view. He wiped the liquid off her hands and this sends shiver down her spine. She felt her cheeks burns as well, certainly not because of the soup spill but because of the sudden contact of their skin.

Sasuke was looking at her straightly in the eye. She felt something familiar, this has happened before _'In the car' _she remembers. The night where she almost thought he's going to kiss her. She doesn't want to be fooled again.

She needs to break this contact so she grabbed the towel away from him.

"Oh it's fine Sir, don't worry about it" she gave him a fake smile that is almost believable.

Sasuke also woke up from his thoughts he was taken aback. They couldn't look at each other in the eyes; the moment is too awkward for them.

They were both silent, she placed the bowl of soup in the table.

She motion for him to have a seat as well which he did but he is gawking in the table. Hinata decided to break the uncomforting silent.

"My sister and my cousin" she said

"Huh?" he was astounded by her.

"I said my sister and my cousin Neji also lives here"

"Ah… I see." he answered awkwardly.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked again. _'Why the hell do I sound so casual?'_  
"It's good, really though I prefer it if you were the one to present it"

_'Ok that is out of the blue, why did I say that? Crap!' _he thought. Her eyes blinked in a questionable manner. Both of them are thinking about such a casual conversation between them, they barely know each other.

"I mean… you know it better than..." he can't remember the boy's name "Sai?" she interjects  
"Yes, him. You were the one who did it so I think the presentation could have been better if you're the one who presented it" he countered.  
"Oh" she mumbles  
Sasuke doesn't know what will be his next move, actually he doesn't even know why the hell did he come to her house for. He's worried about her that's true _'But why?' _there are other employees who got sick, even worse than what she have, but why is he giving so much time and effort for her?  
Hinta doesn't really have the appetite to gulp in all that chicken noodle. It tasted really good and she confirmed it came from an expensive ramen house, but she's not really a noodle/ramen person. And besides Naruto gave her ramen yesterday so she feels redundant about the thing.  
"I'm full" she said standing up and putting the bowl in the sink.  
They went back to the living room Sasuke's behind her following

* * *

"So Ms. Hyuuga about the meeting with the Ichiraku, they are specifically asking for you" he blurt. Though it's not his job to tell her that, but he couldn't find any more reason to stay.

Hinata's facial expression changes into a questionable one. And even if she's not speaking Sasuke understand that she is asking for more information.

"They said that they wanted you to be the representative of the company for this project" he sighs before he continues "I know this is an extra work in your shoulder but it seems like they have the complete trust in you. And for us to able to get this project done is to comply with their request"

"I see" she said.

"So?"

"I'll do everything I can Sir" she gave him a genuine smile

"OK. So it's settled then, I just hope that you'll feel better by then"

"When is the meeting by the way?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"You mean this Friday?" she confirms.

"Yes I mean this Friday. Is that OK with you?"

"Uhm… Yeah sure" she said

They were both avoiding eye contact all this time. The doorbell rang again _'Crap! It's Hanabi. What would she thinks if she saw him here' _But she doesn't really have a choice but to open the door before one or the other get suspicious.

"Excuse me for a moment Sir" she stood to answer the door. And she was right Hanabi was there standing eyeing something in the floor, an unfamiliar pair of shoes. She stormed inside the house and found Sasuke sitting in the couch. Sasuke stood to greet Hanabi politely, and Hinata is anxiously staring at them trying to look for words to tell Hanabi.

"Uhm… This is my sister Hanabi" she said to Sauske while Hanabi was still staring at him. Hinata poked her back to snap her to back into reality. "This is my boss Mr. Uchiha" Hanabi held out a hand and Sasuke smilingly took and shook it.

"I should probably go" he suddenly said

"Yeah" Hinata nods

"Don't forget, Friday" he warns before he started walking towards the door. Hinata follows him

"Yes Sir, Friday" then she smiled at him. They both caught themselves staring at each other's eyes when Hanabi decided to disturbed them with "EHEM" they both break away. Sauske went out, straight into his car and leave.

* * *

Hanabi is eyeing Hinata curiously as if waiting for some dirty details to pop out of her sister's mouth. As soon as she got back in the living room Hanabi starts the interrogation.

"Spill it out sis"

"Spill what out?" she countered.

"Come on you know what I'm talking about. And he's way too handsome to be just someone from the office!" Hinata sighs she knows that her sister won't stop bragging abiut the thing until she gets an answer.

"You're right he's not just someone from the office, because he is the VP of the company"

Hanabi's eyes widen in suspicion. "I figure that, well what is he doing here then?"

"He just wanted to tell me about the project proposal and the coming meeting since I wasn't able to make it this morning in my presentation" she hissed.

"And you seriously believe that alibi?"

"Oh Hanabi just give it a rest, if you're thinking of something else your absolutely wrong!"

"I'm not a kid you know, and for someone like you who is absolutely smart, I think your way too dumb to not read between the lines" Hinata wasn't really excited with all this interrogation but something inside her is telling that _'She's got a point'_

"I mean come on, if he wanted you to know about your project blah blah he could have send his secretary or other person in the office, or even phone you or send an email, but for the VP to personally come to you just to inform that I say he has an agenda" '_Hanabi definitely got a point' _Hinata was dumbfounded and trying to process the whole thing_. _

Meanwhile Hanabi is eyeing her like a psychologist waiting for some response.

"Oh Hinata when will you ever learn?" she exited the living room laughing like a maniac and before she could leave she shouted "He's really handsome, if you don't want him then give him to me" and she continue laughing. Hinata was left in the living room in deep thoughts.

'_Damn that Hanabi, why does she needs to mess up with my head like this'_

* * *

It's almost 7 PM and Hanabi is thinking of what to eat for dinner.

"Hey sis are you feeling better now?" she asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess I'm better"

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked her again.

"Hmmm… Anything that is not ramen" she answered sighing, remembering all the ramen she had to endure for the couple of days.

"OK how about…" Hanabi was distracted by the sudden ring of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Hinata questioned, Hanabi just twitch her shoulder sign of she has no idea.

"I'll get it" she told Hinata and stormed to the door.

It's a blonde, tall young man with handsome features carrying a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Hi good evening" he greeted with a warm smile.

"Yes? Can I help you?" his sapphire eyes are warm like calm water from the ocean with white sands. She was dumbfounded in the crystal blue orbs.

"I'm Hinata's friend…from the office"

"Oh, I see come in please" she offered but Naruto hesitated. "No it's OK I just drop by to hand her this" he lift up the paper bag in his hand. "OK I'll call her" but he stop Hanabi.

"No you don't have to, just give her this please. Tell her it's from Naruto. Thanks" he hand her the brown bag and left immediately.

'_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't have come to her house! Stupid!' _he's cursing himself for doing such a move. Was he that desperate to see her? He knows that it's not wise to come to her house especially when his girlfriend has no clue about it. He feeds himself with the idea that

'_I just want to know if she's OK I am somehow responsible for her'. _But deep inside he knows there are emotions that he can't explain towards the girl.

Hanabi went back to where Hinata is carrying the brown bag. "Who's that? And what is that?" Hinata asks. Hanabi looked at the brown bag in her hand before answering her.

"A special delivery for you?" she said

"Huh?" is all she can react. Hanabi handed her the brown bag.

When she looks inside the bag she found a, _'Ramen?!' _

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled.


	10. So Much For TGIF

**Chapter 10**

Friday

The meeting with Ichiraku was a success. Hinata closed the deal and everyone was happy.

Naruto suggested that their team should celebrate. When they got back to the office he informed everyone in the department. His idea is to go out for dinner and practice some singing skills in Karaoke. Although not everyone will come he make sure to ask Hinata and that she will have no choice but to come, since she is the reason why they are celebrating. She did agree, after all she wouldn't want to pass an opportunity with him. She daydreams about the event and how she wanted it to be, but an image of a pink hair girl flicks on her mind. _'Of-course she'll be there. What the hell was I thinking' _she sighs at the thought. She realized that she won't have him for herself, but still just to be with him; just to see him smile it brightens up her day. There's just something about him that makes her feel happy even though she's not the object of his affection. She's not shellfish she wouldn't do anything to ruin their relationship but that doesn't mean she will stop fantasizing about him. Another image came up in her mind, a man this time. Uchiha Sasuke why is he on her mind too? It's odd because she tries to avoid every possible contact with him. She has a totally different feeling about him compared with Naruto. _'He is intimidating, sarcastic, bipolar, charming and oh _so_ gorgeous! What? Oh my! Hanabi messed my head up pretty bad. I can't be attracted to him his arrogant?'_

She doesn't want any kind of involvement with him he's intoxicating, his smell lingers in her nose for days, she tries to shrug him off her mind many times this week, but he keeps on hunting her like a wolf. She just knew that he's a trouble man and liking him would be… _'Suicide'_ she kept herself busy trying to clear her head, frees it from toxicity that's clouding it, when something pop up in the monitor of her computer.

* * *

1 New Email

To: hyuugahinata

From: uchihasasuke

Sent: September 8, XXXX 8:16 A.M

Subject: Dinner

Ms. Hyuuga,

Are you free tonight? If not, then you better clear up your schedule cause I won't take no for an answer.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Senior Vice President_

_Konoha Corporation Tokyo Japan_

* * *

She stares blankly in the monitor _'What the hell? What the fuck does he want me to say? He didn't even give me a choice! Sick bastard!... Should I go? ….If no then how can I tell him? How about my promise with Naruto and the others' _she has her fingers on the keyboard but couldn't think of a response. How can she, if there's no option?

To: uchihasasuke

From: hyuugahinata

Sent: September 8, XXXX 8:38 A.M

Subject: Dinner

Mr. Uchiha,

I ...

* * *

To: uchihasasuke

From: hyuugahinata

Sent: September 8, XXXX 8:45 A.M

Subject: Dinner

Mr. Uchiha,

I'm sorry ….

* * *

To: uchihasasuke

From: hyuugahinata

Sent: September 8, XXXX 8:53 A.M

Subject: Dinner

Mr. Uchiha,

Good day! I'm sorry ….

She's been up and down with the monitor trying to figure out what could work as an excuse, but nothing is coming, her mind was blank she wondered why. The truth is her only option. Right the truth now she could have just said that from the beginning but why is she hesitating? _'To Disappoint' _such an emotion she doesn't want others to feel towards her.

To: uchihasasuke

From: hyuugahinata

Sent: September 8, XXXX 9:09 A.M

Subject: Dinner

Mr. Uchiha,

I am flattered that you invite me for dinner unfortunately I have to pass the opportunity. I don't mean to disappoint but I already have plans for tonight. The research department is going to have a celebration courtesy of Mr. Uzumaki. I'm sorry to turn down you're offer but I already made a promise to them. I hope you understand.

Sincerely,

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_Researcher_

_Research and Development _

_Konoha Corporation Tokyo Japan_

'_Press send'._

* * *

She stares at her monitor all afternoon waiting for his reply. But there was none. It's already time to leave people are starting to clean up their tables and packed their belongings. She saw Kiba approaching her direction she immediately fixed her table and put her belongings inside her bag. When she glances up Kiba is already there. "Hinata, you need a ride?" he asks all of a sudden. She was surprised but she's not sure if he's offering or just asking? The brown hair man is somewhat unpredictable so she doesn't know how to respond. But before she could ask for confirmation Kiba spoke again,

"I have a car, Shino will be riding with me so if you want you can ride with us" he offers. Hinata smiled and she thought that this is a good opportunity to have a bonding time with her colleagues unfortunately before she could say yes another voice was heard.

"She's riding with me" a man with a deep husky voice spoke and when she turned around she found Sasuke standing behind her. How come she didn't sense his presence and what more is he assumes that she will ride with him. "Oh… I see… Sir… I guess I'll see you later Hinata" said Kiba before he stormed out. Kiba must admit that the VP is intimidating and in his word _asshole_.

"SIR..." she emphasizes the word to make it more dramatic "…I can't go to the dinner with you because…" but he cut her off.

"I know, so I'm coming with you instead" Hinata's brows frowned in disarray, Sasuke sighs.

"What part of 'I don't take no for an answer' didn't you understand?" he utter.

Hinata bows her head in attaint, as she couldn't develop an answer to his question. _'This man is impossible' _she thought bitterly. She didn't argue anymore coz she knows it's going to be a never ending battle against his superlative degree of an IQ. He will only drain her out of ideas and leave her hanging. What she doesn't understand is a part of her is excited. She's losing it, her sanity is twisted. She's irritated yet excited to see him.

* * *

They've reach their destination it's an odd restaurant in Shibuya called Alcatraz ER. Hinata has never been to this kind of restaurant before since she's not originally from Tokyo, though she heard rumors about it, this will be her first time to enter in a cosplay type of restaurant. She hesitated to come inside because she can see people wearing costumes and she felt like out of place. Sasuke offers to hold her hands and unconsciously she reached for it and still eyes wandering around.

"Are you sure this is the place?" she asked him comically

"You said Alcatraz ER right?" he answered her with another question.

"Well that's what the text message from Sai said, maybe it's a different one" she sounds hopeful, she can see that the theme of the restaurant is dark. Very gothic now she feels more out of place.

"Ms. Hyuuga this is the only Alcatraz ER in this town, as a matter of fact this is the only Alcatraz ER restaurant in the whole world" he answered smartly

"Oh…how come it's so dark and scary in here?"

"It's their theme, haven't you heard about Alcatraz prison?"

"No, is there such a place?" Sasuke just sighs in defeat, the girl is clueless, but he's not in the mood for lecture.

"Just follow me and can you lighten up your grip? It's too tight I might think that you want to crash my hand" she forgot she's holding his hand.

"Oh.. I'm sorry" he just grins at her but it's too dark for her to see.

Sasuke guided her in the dark hallway and she can't help but stare in the prison bars that has tables inside, _'Who's idea is it to come to this creepy place?" _she thought.

They stop at one of those prison cells, she saw the others already seated and Sasuke let her in first.

Naruto stood up immediately to greet Hinata all hyped up at the view of her face he didn't recognize how Sakura scowl at him when she saw his sudden excitement. Hinata gave him a warm smile that made him blush but it's too dark to notice. But all his excitement fades when he saw Sasuke behind her. He is indeed surprise to see him and with Hinata.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke" he greeted with a questioning tone of voice.

"Hn" he nods at the blonde. As if not contended Naruto went an extra mile by showing Hinata to her chair. The pink haired beauty started to get furious but it's not in her nature to make a scene. She kept her composure intact this isn't the place and time for an argument with her boyfriend.

Sasuke sat beside her, opposite to Naruto and Sakura. He greeted the pink beauty and she smiled at him. The others were as surprise as Naruto to see they're boss but didn't bother to place any questions. The food came in and everyone was commoved, except for Hinata, truly she's not a fan of exotic, and Sasuke is the only person who foresees that. Naruto was vivified offering the food to everyone, he claimed that the restaurant is one of the best place in town.

But Sasuke is an unpredictable man to deal with so he tried to humor her in a weird way by offering the most disgusting food in the table. Reaching for her plate and putting some of that brainy looking grub "here" placing it in front of her, she scowl at the thing. "Why don't you try this one first" he grins at her. _'Oh Kami, where is that Ramen when you need it?' _surely it's better to eat that instead of the unknown stuff. The sight of the food makes her want to puke there and then, but she has to fight it. She smirked at him hoping he will be disappointed with her display of courage but he just smirked back.

She holds the fork gathering up all the courage to fish out a small piece and put it in her mouth, but it seems like courage isn't very supportive of her.

A cling of glass distracted her in agony much to her favor, Naruto stood up holding a glass piercing his eyes on Hinata much to Sasuke's irritation.

"I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you Ms. Hyuuga for giving us a great resolve. Thank you for the awesome project" he smiled at her and she blushed wildly. "Kampay" Kiba shouted in support.

Discussions about almost everything is filling the tables, none of them recognize that Hinata didn't even try any of the food and her stomach is growling wildly from the inside except for Sasuke who's eyeing her plate and smirking at her.

After dinner they all head to a near Karaoke bar to continue their little celebration.

* * *

The others are excited to boast their talent in singing. Hinata is sitting quietly in the couch holding a booklet with the list of song. Naruto from the corner couldn't stop staring at her while holding a bottle of beer in his hand. She feels the weight of his gaze upon her but what bothers her most is the obvious pain in the eyes of the pink hair beauty. This is the first time that she didn't feel happy by Naruto's display of affection towards her. Sakura has every right to get furious but she kept silent.

The obvious sudden affection of Naruto for her is somehow alarming. The way he treats her the past days is uncommon, though she likes it very much the guilt is getting the best of her. She knows he's committed and doesn't want to ruin that.

She tried her best to avoid his gaze and distract herself by talking to kiba and Shino.

Sasuke on the other hand is very much aware of the surrounding. The way Naruto look at the ebony hair beauty is sending some force of electricity in his vein and not in a complimenting way. His emotion towards the girl is something he couldn't understand himself, he doesn't know why but he just feels protective of hers.


	11. Last Friday Night

**A/N  
**Hi

I just want to say thanks for those who sends me PM about the story.

And to those who keeps on reading this.

I know this isn't as interesting as other story of SasuHina so thank you for still reading.

I'm having a hard time writing this because Hinata isn't my fave character from the anime but I like paring them.

Sasuke and Hinata compliment each other in an addicting way. Yin and Yang, black and white, dark and light, good and bad.

I just can't get enough of this two. I have to study Hinata's character though.

I'll try my best to make it more interesting in the coming chapter.

So if you have any ideas or suggestion that you want to share please I badly need it.

xOxO

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Naruto. Thanks to Kishimoto-San for creating awesome character.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The whole Karaoke thing was awkward for Hinata, she's just glad it's over.

Time flies so they decided to call it a night and bid their goodbyes.

Before Naruto could offer his car to Hinta, Sasuke has beaten him to it.

Not only Sasuke cares for Hinata for some unknown reason, but also he feels pity for Sakura, the girl is obviously suffering from some emotional distress caused by the sudden attention her boyfriend is giving to another girl.

Hinata's stomach is still rumbling and Sasuke has been very observant about it. The moment they step inside the car he's been watching her, being careful not to get caught though. But it seems that the girl is in deep thoughts to even bother.

* * *

He enters the parking lot of a huge building but the girl beside him was too pre-occupied to notice. He pulled over, parking his car on his usual spot and that's when she snapped back to reality.  
"Where are we?" she asked  
"My house. Get out"  
"What?... Why?" because of confusion she hesitated to follow.  
"We won't take long I just need to do something before I take you home." He mumbles before he went out of the car and to her side opening the door for her. Surprisingly she didn't put much of an argument and just followed him.  
"Is it really important?"  
"Hn"  
"Well can't you do that when you get back?"  
"No." his replies are short but always accurate. She sighs in resigned. He leads her to the lift, which is directed to his pent house.  
The place is huge for a man like him; she notices that the pad is very clean and techy. The masculinity in the design is very elegant. She only follows him and was surprise he led her to his kitchen. "Seat" he pointed to one of the stool resting in the kitchen island  
"Do you really have to be that bossy? Where no longer in the office you know" she hissed.  
"Hn"  
"Whatever" she muttered. Fierce isn't the word to describe her but tonight she is being one. He smirked at her sudden change of attitude he kind of like it. _'Maybe she's that hungry'_

He looks into his refrigerator and she could see he's grabbing multiple stuffs from the inside. "And that important thing you have to do that you can't do when you get back is to cook? Seriously?" becoming impatient isn't really her character, she was never like this but something about this night that made her attitude kind of mess up, she tends to talk a lot. Which is really out of character, complaining and questioning isn't really her thing. He only ignores her whining.

He put a pan in the electric stove and place the pre-marinated chicken fillet in, he grab a bowl and toss the vegetables that he just chops in it, with a whisk of some liquids and mixing she can tell he's making salad. He went back to the stove to flip the chicken and back again to tossing the salad.  
He put 2 plates in the island along with table napkins, fork and steak knives. A questioning look was formed in her face, but she didn't voice it out. He place one chicken in the plate in front of her and added some salad and did the same to the other plate before sitting beside her.

"Bon Appetite" he mumbles with chuckles.  
She gave him the look and he sighs.  
"You haven't eaten anything yet" her brows creases but a smile is threatening to form but she tried her best to suppress the giggles.  
"I don't take no for an answer, remember?" he smirked; she just shook her head side to side _'unbelievable' _she thought. "I made myself very clear on that" he said.  
"I thought you will take me to some restaurant..." she countered back  
"That's the idea, but I can't take you anywhere at this time of the night, can I?"

He gave her the wink and she couldn't help but to let that giggle out. Something about his action that makes her feels _excited? Happy?_ She can't really put her emotions into words that could best describe it. He isn't nice like the blonde, most of his words sounds like commands but that's what set him aside from others, his badass quality but inside he's just as romantic as they are or maybe even better. And she's getting comfortable with it.

She starts digging in and took a bite of the chicken she sure is hungry.

"This is delicious" she exclaimed, and that stupid smirked was in his lips again.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Mom thought me lot of things before they let me leave the house and live alone"

"I see… she must have been a great cook"

"She's the best" he said. And they continued eating in silence.

"Thanks for the meal" she smiled at him, probably the sweetest genuine smile he had ever seen. Not like how his fan girls smiles at him totally two different things. Maybe the fact that she is not showing any kind of interest or attraction to him makes him feel this way.

"Yeah" he didn't notice that he was staring at her and that cute red stain in her cheek makes her look more beautiful.

"So…I uhm…" she mumbles getting uncomfortable with how his face is so near to hers.

"Oh right, I should take you home it's really late" he snap back.

* * *

The drive to Hinata's home was awkwardly silent. She kept her eyes on the window and he peeks at her from time to time. It wasn't that long when he pulled over outside her house, he didn't need to ask for instruction since this isn't the first time he took her home. To be honest he remembers the way to her house clearly from the back if his head. He steps out of the car to open the door for her, and this is maybe the fourth time he did it tonight. He never opens the door for anyone except his mother. And why is he doing it now? Especially for a girl he only knew for maybe 5 days, but now is not the time to ponder. Hinata stepped out of the car giving him a smile.

"Thank you for tonight" she spoke softly.

"Hn" he just nods at her.

Before Sasuke could get in his car she called him again, and he somehow anticipates it and smirked at her. "Goodnight " A very rare smile was plastered in his lips.

"Goodnight Hyuuga" so Friday night had regained its reputation for the two.

She enters the house with caution, trying her best to be as quiet as possible, carefully opening and closing the door hoping she won't wake Neji or Hanabi from their slumber. Unfortunately Neji was there waiting for her.

"That Camaro guy again?" she almost jump when she heard his voice from a corner

"Neji, you scared me" she let out a sigh of relief

"I didn't mean to… You're late why didn't you tell us you'll be late?"

"Oh… I'm sorry it's a last minute thing that my boss decided to celebrate because we closed a deal" she explained excitedly

"You mean Camaro guy?"

"Oh no, my other boss Mr. Uzumaki was the one. And Mr. Uchiha was just kind enough to drive me home"

"I see… Go to sleep now you look awfully happy" her eyes widen with his comment, but he was only teasing her because he notice how that smile never left her face.

After she cleans herself she lay in her bed though she wasn't feeling sleepy. She wonders why but she is indeed thinking about Mr. Uchiha with a smile in her lips.

'_Does he do that to most of his employee?' _she wonders. The next day will be Saturday and she always run during the weekend so she forced herself to sleep knowing that she will need energy for the next day. Plus it will be a good thing to avoid Neji for the continuation of tonight's interrogation. She puts on a classical music to help her relax and soothe her mind.

He lies awake in his bed, wondering about her. Her eyes, the thick lashes her soft smile. He just can't get enough. This would be the first time in his life that he wants to pull Monday out from the weekend so that they can bump into each other at the office, and if he gets lucky maybe he could take her to lunch and have a small talk with her.

He rubs his temples; _'this is so not me' _he shook all the thoughts away and tried or rather push his self to sleep.


End file.
